


Tylko trochę

by Lampira7



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Batman na jeden dzień dołącza do zespołu. Nie jest do końca sobą.





	Tylko trochę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a little bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357162) by [Notoyax17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoyax17/pseuds/Notoyax17). 



Wally zamrugał powoli, nagle nie będąc pewny, czy przypadkiem w którymś momencie nie został odurzony, ponieważ Robin właśnie wszedł do ich bazy z ogromnym czarnym kotem (a może dużym kociątkiem jaguara) siedzącym na jego ramieniu.  
  
— Um… Robin? — Kiedy młodszy nastolatek odwrócił się do niego, na jego twarzy pojawił się nienormalny, szczęśliwy uśmiech. Wally postanowił zmienić swoją diagnozę na „zdecydowanie halucynacje”. — Co… Co to jest?  
  
— Do jasnej… co… co _to_ jest? — Artemis wykrztusiła na jednym oddechu.   
  
Może to nie z nim było coś nie tak!  
  
Robin przechylił głowę na bok, wyraźnie mrugając pod maską.  
  
— Co masz na myśli?  
  
Grupa bohaterów spojrzała na siebie niepewnie.  
  
— Uch… _to_ — próbował wyjaśnić Wally, wskazując na niego.  
  
Zarówno Robin jak i kot spojrzeli na dół, na mundur cudownego chłopca, jakby próbowali znaleźć dużą plamę lub rozszerzającą się czarną dziurę. Nie widząc niczego, obaj spojrzeli na niego.  
  
— O czym mówisz?  
  
Kaldur, wciąż będąc najspokojniejszym z nich, zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Wierzę, że odnoszą się do kota na twoim ramieniu…  
  
Robin był zaskoczony, a kot najwyraźniej się rozluźnił, usadawiając się na swoim miejscu niczym gargulec.  
  
— Och! Zapomniałem, że nie wiecie. Batman zmienił się w kota. Więc zostanie z nami przez chwilę, zanim wróci do normy.  
  
Megan zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.  
  
— Och! Jest taki słodki! Czy mogę go pogłaskać? — spytała, niemal aportując się, by znaleźć się jak najszybciej przy nim. Podniosła rękę, gotowa do pieszczot, gdy dostrzegła wbite w nią surowe spojrzenie kota.  
  
Wciąż był Batmanem.  
  
— Um, nie. Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu — powiedział przepraszająco Robin.  
  


OoO

  
To w rzeczywistości nie było takie złe.  
  
Batman przez cały dzień siedział na ramieniu Robina i tak jakby komunikował się z nim przez telepatię. Nawet podczas treningu, bo Robin podszedł do Superboya i uklęknął obok niego, gdy ten został powalony na plecy przez Czarnego Kanarka.  
  
— Hej, B powiedział, że walczysz jak ktoś z dużą siłą. Może obniżysz środek ciężkości i będziesz udawać, że twoje ręce są spętane, kiedy się poruszasz? Będziesz wtedy wolniejszy i w ten sposób będzie ci łatwiej — powiedział.  
  
Superboy skinął głową, przyjmując to za dobrą radę, wstał gotowy do kolejnej pozorowanej walki z trenerką.  
  
— Um… co? Potraficie czytać sobie nawzajem w umysłach? — zapytał Wally, kiedy Robin ponownie dołączył do wszystkich obserwujących.  
  
Robin spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
  
— Hm? — zapytał, zanim się nie roześmiał. — Nie! Używa swoich pazurów, żeby rozmawiać ze mną za pomocą alfabetu Morse’a!  
  
— Przepraszam, czy to ma być _bardziej rozsądne_ wytłumaczenie niż telepatia? — zapytała oschle Artemis.  
  
Robin jedynie się uśmiechnął, ślepy na to wszystko, po czym odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak Superboy zostaje wbity w ziemię z mniejszą surowością niż ostatnim razem.  
  


OoO

  
Po treningu, mieli szansę na chwilę odpoczynku. Nie trzeba dodawać, że ich ulubioną formą zespołowego relaksu było wspólne oglądanie filmów.  
  
Jak zwykle, Wally od czasu do czasu spoglądał w stronę Robina. Jedno z jego spojrzeń zatrzymało się na śpiącym Batmanie — Batkocie — leżącym na plecach i rozciągniętym na kolanach nastolatka..  
  
Robin, który przyłapał go na tym, uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Muszę skorzystać z łazienki. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, by go wziąć?  
  
Mózg Wally’ego zwarł się w krótkim spięciu.  
  
— Ja… _co_? Czy się nie obudzi? I tak, jakby _zabije mnie_?  
  
Robin prychnął.  
  
— _Nie_. Śpi głęboko. I jesteś miły i nieszkodliwy. Po prostu trzymaj na nim dłoń lub go głaszcz — powiedział, nie zawracając sobie nawet głowy, by otrzymać pozwolenie od przyjaciela, skazując go na śmierć, kiedy podniósł w większości bezwładnego kota, umieszczając go na kolanach Wally’ego.  
  
Był _ciepły_. Batman był ciepły, miękki i mruczący na kolanach Kid Flasha, który trzymał dłoń na piersi Mrocznego Rycerza.  
  
Właśnie wtedy, gdy myślał, że był całkowicie bezpieczny i sądził, że nie było możliwe, żeby Batman się obudził, ogromny kot przetoczył się na brzuch na kolanach Wally’ego, a potem wyglądało na to, że zamarł w napięciu.  
  
Nastąpiła jeszcze bardzo długa chwila, zanim odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nastolatka, mrugając swoimi nieprzytomnymi oczami. Przez dłuższą chwilę utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, zanim Batman zamrugał powoli, raz, dwa razy, zanim powieki ostatecznie zatrzepotały, a jego głowa opadła na nogi Wally’ego.  
  
I równie szybko, jak się obudził, zasnął ponownie.  
  
To, w dość dziwaczy sposób, było urocze.  
  
Kiedy Robin wrócił, sięgnął, by zabrać kota z powrotem, ale Wally dość zdecydowanie odtrącił jego dłoń.  
  
— Um, możesz go zostawić. Nie chcę go obudzić. Tak… tak na wszelki wypadek? — szepnął Kid Flash.  
  
Robin uśmiechnął się do niego w sposób, który był zarówno czuły jak i porozumiewawczy.  
  
— Oddaj go tylko z powrotem, zanim światło zostanie ponownie zapalone i się obudzi. Inaczej będzie cię unikał — wyszeptał dokuczliwym tonem do ucha starszego chłopaka.  
  
Nawet w ciemnościach, Wally mężnie próbował zwalczyć rumieniec.  
  
To było w porządku.  
  
Trochę dłużej nie zaszkodzi.


End file.
